


he gave me loaded dice

by rinthegreat



Series: Road to Eldorado AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road to Eldorado, Humor, I only wrote 2 for this AU, M/M, Rated T for language, but actually the first, but it also doesn't matter, this is the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Klance Week Day 5: Partners in CrimeThis AU is way too much fun





	he gave me loaded dice

**Author's Note:**

> [thislittlekumquat](http://thislittlekumquat.tumblr.com/) is such a trooper for betaing!
> 
> i wrote this one first, and technically it should come first, but that's not the order the days went in ;)

The moment their opponent started slamming his fist into the ground, Lance knew they were in trouble.  “I knew it!”  The man shouted.

Yup, they were in trouble.

Keith swept up his dice before any more damage could be done.  “Your dice are loaded!”

And Lance, being Lance, added to the drama.  At least, until Keith grabbed the stem of his guitar.  Rude.  “You gave me loaded dice?”  The universe survived off karma though, and it took all Lance had to not laugh as Keith smacked his face into something hard and shiny.

Wait.  That was a guard.  This was _not_ good.

“He gave me _loaded_ dice!”  Keith exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Lance.  “Guards, arrest him!”

Lance knew it was just a ruse, but the attention, the danger, all of it drove his pulse up.  “You _dare_ to impugn my honor?”  He looked to the guard, the main audience for his act, and gestured to Keith.  “He was the one who was cheating.  Arrest him.”  He punctuated the words with a shove to Keith’s chest.  “He tricked these sailors and took their money.”

“Now _I’m_ the thief?”

“Yes.”

“Take a look in the mirror, pal.”  Keith shoved him towards the guard’s chest plate.  What an ass.

“Hmph.” He could get back at Keith for that.  Sure it was a show, but dammit if he was going to pass up a chance to show his partner who was the real hero here.  “You better give their money back or I’ll…”  _Think quick, Lance_.  “I’ll…”  He pulled the sword from the guard.  Two birds, one stone as it were.  “En guard!”

The entire audience gasped.  Oh _yes_.  Lance was totally better at showmanship than he was.  _Suck it, Keith_.

“En guard yourself.  I’ll give you the honor of a quick and painless death.”  He pulled out…a knife.  Lance couldn’t help it; he had to snort at that.  Keith glared at the offending weapon, cross eyed, and it just made Lance laugh harder.  “Not with that.”  He pulled out the actual sword.  “Hah!  We fight fairly.”  He tossed the sword between his hands expertly.  He always was the better swordsman, but not this time.

This time Lance was gonna kick his ass.

They came together with Lance still smiling.  He knew Keith always thought it was a game, but to Lance every fight was _real_.  He might not want to kill Keith, but he always wanted to beat him.  And Keith knew it.

“Well, any last words?”  His partner smirked.

 _Yeah_ , Lance thought.  _Fuck you_.  But he didn’t lose the act.  As far as the crowd was concerned, the loser of this fight would end up arrested or dead.  The actual game was…a little more complicated.  “I will cut you to ribbons,” he settled on, grin changing to a smirk.  He knew Keith hated his smirk.

He saw the moment Keith’s demeanor switched, the challenge accepted, the stakes raised.  “Fool,” he breathed, “such mediocrity.”  Fuck.  Keith _knew_ how those words got to Lance.  “Let your sword do the talking.”

“It will be loquacious to a fault,” he taunted back.  Keith might know how to push his buttons, sure, but Lance knew _exactly_ how to push Keith’s.

He dove at Keith but was easily avoided.  The other swung his sword and Lance ducked.  They were just testing boundaries right now; testing the kind of fight it was.  (There was one when Lance had pushed Keith too far and had gotten stabbed in the stomach.  Ever since then, they tended to start more mildly.)

“Take that!”

Lance jumped on the table.  Keith had decent footwork for a self-taught swordsman, but he had nothing on Lance, who could leap lightly from table to table without knocking them over.  Even though they weren’t able to hold his weight.

“You mincing, prancing twit.”

“Hah!  You fight like my sister.”

“I fought your sister,” Keith paused.  “That’s a compliment.”

Lance used the break to scramble the rest of the way onto the roof.  They needed a quick getaway for when they were ready to end this and get on to the good part.

“Laggard!”  He shouted when Keith finally made it up.

“Heathen!”

And then the unthinkable happened: the tile Keith was standing on broke and he fell down on his side.  Lance had won.  He hadn’t even dealt a real blow and he’d already won.  _Finally_.  This was the first time he’d won since they started this, and fuck if he cared it was from a faulty roof tile.

But there was one thing left to do.

He kept slicing at Keith, getting blocked almost easily every time, even as his partner muttered “not the face, not the face.”  As if Lance didn’t know that.  He wasn’t aiming for the face anyway.

And then a second miracle happened.  He hooked his blade between Keith’s handle and his palm and flipped it up.  The sword flew out of Keith’s hand and Lance caught it deftly.  Now he had officially won.  Keith couldn’t deny this one, even if the roof part was questionable.  Lance had really _finally_ won and he was going to get his award right the fuck now if he could swing it.

He pointed his sword at Keith’s face, grinning at the way the other man backed away from him in shock.  _Take that, Keith._  

But they still had to finish the show.

Lance backed away, turning back to the group watching them and Keith stood up with a visible sigh of relief.  “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve decided it’s a draw!”

He threw both swords at the guard, smirking when he saw them land between his feet, exactly as he’d planned.  He was an _excellent_ shot.  “Thank you all for coming, you’ve been great, see you soon.”

“Adios!”  Keith shouted as they both saluted and fell off the back of the roof.

“Congratulations,” Lance saluted Keith once they’d both landed.

“No that was good, very good.”  Keith, Mr. Sore Loser, agreed.

“And you know what that means?”

“We never agreed to it before the match.”

Oh yes, here was the argument he’d been waiting for.  But Lance was definitely _not_ going to back down.  He’d been all but _begging_ Keith to fuck him, but the guy refused.  It wasn’t that Lance _didn’t_ enjoy topping, but damn.  And he knew the main reason Keith kept refusing was because Lance wanted it so much.  The asshole.

“Still counts, Keith.  You know the rules.”

“The –“

Keith was cut off by a huff aimed at his hair.  They both turned in horror to see, finally, where they’d landed.  In a fucking bullpen, that’s where.  And the bull was glaring at Lance, who was decked out in Keith’s red shirt.  Exchanging shirts, he decided right then, was _not_ his best idea.

He backed against the wall, heart pounding.  So this was how he was gonna die.  Well…shit.  “We should’ve kept the swords, I think,” he muttered.

“Yeah…”  Keith was also whispering, so at least he didn’t feel like too much of a scaredy-cat.  “I’ve got a plan.”

“What is it?”

“Ok, well, uh…”  He paused.  It was a shit plan, Lance could tell already.  Most of Keith’s were half-baked with only the easy parts hammered out.  “You pet it…”

He nodded.  “Yeah.”  As in _yeah it’s a shit plan_.

“And I’ll…”  He paused as Lance reached forward.  It was a shit plan but he was going to go through with it anyway.  “ **RUUUUUN**.”

His partner, Keith the Sore Fucking Loser Who Refused To Top Ever, ran away leaving him at the mercy of a very _very_ angry looking bull.

“FUCK!”  He shouted after Keith, ignoring the plan which was clearly _kill Lance instead of doing anything he wants_ and followed him at a sprint.

           


End file.
